


Ode to A Rose

by mamorin



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Poetry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makoto is truly madly crazy deeply in love with Haru, Romance, Writer!Makoto, and the feelings are mutual, it's just a short indulgence piece don't look at me like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamorin/pseuds/mamorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One random night, Makoto wakes up at 4AM after having a nightmare.<br/>He's used to that, but this time it's different.<br/>He's not alone on his bed.</p><p>In which poet!Makoto gets up early and inspired, so he writes a piece about the person he loves the most in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to A Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xavaliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavaliant/gifts).



Makoto suddenly wakes up, panting heavily. He straightens up too fast, blurry vision making him see little sparkles dancing around before his eyes. Blinking to readjust, he spares a glance at the bedside table to check the alarm clock. It's 4AM.

He sighs, almost laughing at himself. Another nightmare, another sleepless night. Nothing new, it's been like this since he can remember. But it's weird, he thinks, how lately they seem to happen significantly _less_ often than before. Thing is, he knows exactly why. Makoto lets himself indulge in a heartfelt smile as he turns his head to the side, laying his eyes on a sight that's probably the best he's ever seen in his entire life.

Half covered by nothing else but a single white blanked, right there beside him lies a mesmerizing, ethereal creature, pale skin that strongly fights with his ink black locks spread all over the pillow. His pink lips are slightly parted, letting out small puffs of air as his bare chest raises up then slowly falls back down. One figure that looks so fragile, yet so strong. Makoto knows that for sure. Those eyes only look that gentle when they're closed, he realizes, and at that thought he suddenly feels inspired, so he wastes no time in throwing his own legs off the bed edge and propping his still-half-asleep self up as fast as he can.

Grabbing his glasses from where they lay on the night table he rushes towards the other side of the tiny bedroom, still walking light footfalls trying not to waken the beautiful dormant being on his bed. Makoto pushes his glasses over his nosebridge as he sits down at his desk, turning on the small table light. Once more he glances at the boy, before pulling his black notebook out of a drawer along with a simple pen. Then he begins to think, trying to convey everything he feels and find a way to put that on paper.

He closes his eyes, and their first kiss is the first thing that comes to his mind.

Totally unplanned, the first time it happened to be all _Haruka's_ fault. Makoto solemnly swears he could feel how much bravery it took for his bestfriend at that time to kiss him, no, to gently lay his lips on Makoto's own ever so innocently, only lightly brushing their mouths together giving nothing but a chaste peck that, however, changed everything about their relationship. Green-eyed boy remembers so damn clearly how the other looked almost scared after daring go that far, as if he'd just realized what he'd done, and nearly tried to run away – something that definitely broke Makoto's heart in his chest. He can recall reaching out to grab his wrist, taking a step further towards him and kissing him again, smiling softly against the other's soft lips, hoping that maybe Haruka would by that understand how he truly felt about him.

And he did.

Makoto bites his lips thoughtfully.

It seems pretty hard to him now to find the right words to express how kissing Haru for the very first time felt. It's been like... like he never had been more aware of everything around him in his life, like he was really born just right there and now, like the other's lips carried untold stories of mysteries and excting adventures he couldn't await to hear, like it brought him to a whole new world, like everything in the world was now clear and had just started making sense because _in that very moment_ Nanase Haruka, the beautiful blue-eyed boy on whom he'd been crushing on since ever he could remember, was reciprocating his feelings and was literally kissing him back.

Absentmindedly letting his lips curl into a loving smile, Makoto figures that he could easily compare that delightful moment to a kiss from an extremely delicate entity, some kind of a very sweet yet emotionally strong being – such as a _rose_. Pure beauty hidden behind rough thorns, that's what Haruka is from Makoto's point of view.

 

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray,_

 

Makoto quickly scribbles down, not wanting to forget such a perfect metaphor.

And then, words seem to flow off the pen automatically as he adds,

 

 _There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._  
_You became the light on the dark side of me._  
_Love remained._

 _A drug that's the high,_  
_and not the pill._

 

Completely absorbed into his own thoughts, busy filling up paper pages with spilled ink, Makoto doesn't see the pale figure that graciously rises from the bed behind him and slowly gets near to where he's seated, slightly amused, curiously peeking down from over his shoulder.

 

 _The more I get of you,_  
_the stranger it feels._  
_And now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_a light hits the gloom on the gray._

 

Nor he notices that he, Makoto, has begun to speak to himself under his breath, eyes closed, whispering whatever comes to his mind wanting not to lose his trail of thoughts as he wonders which words should he use to complete his half-past-four-am poem.

Trying to catch those murmurs without interrupting them, Haruka bends down a little, bright blue eyes sparkling as he hears his one true love saying sottovoce, “...on my own planet because gravity only seems to pull me towards you… and every single time you touch me it's like... suddenly I'm lost among the stars, I'm floating in space... then I know, yes, that's what it feels like to... uh, live a life without chaos, without darkness, what it's like to live fearless, I just think, _yes,_ this is where I belong, this is what people call love, that's it. And suddenly I'm not lost anymore, because I have you... how to say it... loving you, being loved by you, it makes me numb and I feel there's nowhere else I'd rather be when I lay there with you... and right there is where I truly want to be...”

And Haru is not one to feel moved by one's words, really, he's not. But still, he's suddenly very aware of the single, burning teardrop that's falling down his cheek and then dies on the corner of his lips, where he can finally lick it away. Tears are salty, he realizes. He's been never bothered enough by tears to know it before, but now he is. He realizes he's never cried before, and at that thought he feels like crying again and again, because he just feels so, so happy, and he knows he's now happier than he's ever been before.

As new tears begin to roll off from his eyes, Makoto brings his pen to paper once more to write,

 

_There's so much a man can tell you,  
so much he can say._

_You remain._

 

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray._

 

Haruka leans down and finally kisses him out of the blue, slightly startling him at first. But when he tastes a wet shadow of salt on his lover's warm lips, his fingers entangled in his brown locks almost desperately, almost as holding onto them could save Haru's life, that's when Makoto knows.

That's what heaven feels like. That's exactly what love is all about.

 

_But did you know_  
_that when it snows,_  
_my eyes become large and_  
_the light that you shine can be seen._

_Haruka.  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray. _

**Author's Note:**

> me: *casually stuffs her character's mouth with song lyrics pretending to be doing poetry, trying to fool everyone into thinking she's a genius but miserably fails*
> 
> hiiii yep i know what y'all are thinking and yep you're right: makoto's ode is actually a song called Kiss From A Rose by Seal, therefore those words are not mine. /lil disclaimer/  
> dedicated to my one and only wonderful bestfriend who's got me into this crazy anime hell and is a sucker for makoto (makoharu too ahem). thank you for everything ;;  
> tell me how was it? kudos and comments are always welcome c:


End file.
